klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
HISTORIC EDITION (1995)
HISTORIC EDITION ' is a limited edition 10-CD box set released by Klaus Schulze on 17 March 1995 containing unreleased archival recordings. This set was later included in Schulze's 50-CD box set ULTIMATE EDITION (2000). Since 2009, all tracks from this set are being reissued as LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE, a series of 3-CD sets releasing all the material of the classic box sets in chronological order. Tracks CD 1 - 'ZEITGEIST 11 of ULTIMATE EDITION # From and To (20:40) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Zeit Geist (50:29) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 2 - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC 12 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Inside The Harlequin (12:19) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 # I Sing The Body Electric (49:11) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 # Das Herz Von Grönland (14:18) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 CD 3 - ALLES IST GUT 13 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Alles ist gut (36:40) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Well Roared, Lion! (09:22) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Der Blaue Glauben (32:16) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 4 - THE FUTURE 14 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Electric Love-Affair (10:47) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 # Tempus Fugit (26:21) 1968, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # The Future (28:18) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 # Gewitter (09:22) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 5 - LEIDEN MIT MANU 15 of ULTIMATE EDITION # And Now For Something Completely Different (00:37) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Leiden mit Manu (38:28) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Zeichen Meines Lebens (32:08) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 6 - THE ANDROMEDA STRAIN 16 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Andromeda Strain (41:44) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 # Make Room, Make Room (28:55) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 CD 7 - MY VIRTUAL PRINCIPLES 17 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Dynamo (14:19) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # My Virtual Principles (62:49) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 8 - THE POET 18 of ULTIMATE EDITION # The Poet (52:49) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 # Fourneau Cosmique (25:35) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 9 - SCHWANENSEE 19 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Schwanensee II (21:01) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 # Havlandet (27:22) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 # Schwanensee I (26:48) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 10 - DER LAUF DER DINGE 20 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Traumraum (31:32) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # The Real McCoy (12:50) 1970, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # Der Lauf Der Dinge (20:45) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Memento Mori (09:08) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 Details Recording date(s): 1968 - 1985 Recording site(s): Berlin, Hambühren, live locations Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze, Manuel Göttsching (guitar), Wolfgang Tiepold (cello), B. Dragić (violin), Rainer Bloss (keyboards) Notes This box set was limited to 2000 copies. Subtitle of this box set is "Nobel Concert- And Studio Recordings From The Golden Age Of Electronic Music". Each of the 10 CDs has an album title as highlighted in the tracklist. Therefore HISTORIC EDITION consists of these 10 albums: # ZEITGEIST # I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC # ALLES IST GUT # THE FUTURE # LEIDEN MIT MANU # THE ANDROMEDA STRAIN # MY VIRTUAL PRINCIPLES # THE POET # SCHWANENSEE # DER LAUF DER DINGE The complete HISTORIC EDITION was reissued in ULTIMATE EDITION (2000). The overall concept and cover design of the box set is by kdm. Equipment Electronics Releases Germany * 1995 MANIKIN KS 11 - 20 box set HISTORIC EDITION * 2000 SÉRIE POÈME 2000 box set ULTIMATE EDITION 11 - 20 * 2009-2015 box sets LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 16